A Gorey Demise
by The Doctor's Discord
Summary: Kowalski has done something bad on Christmas and he has to pay the piper...
1. A Christmas Surprise

It was a beautiful day in the zoo. Everyone was leaving and Alice was locking up. The primates looked up from their habitat and one of them signaled the other.

"You're right, Phil." The one said. He climbed up a tree and shouted.

"She left!" The primate yelled. Suddenly, all of the zoo's animals rushed out of their habitats and started to mingle with each other. Every animal except for a few.

"Why did you drag us here?" Erik, the German Shepard asked. He, along with Carlos, Marlene, Julien, and Maurice were their in the penguin habitat.

"I want you to test my inventions." A tall penguin, Kowalski, said.

"Eh, do I, the King, get paid for this?" Julien asked.

"No." Julien scoffed. "Anyway, Erik, I want to see what this little device does." He picked up a small device that looked like a miniature submarine.

Kowalski then shoved it into Erik's nose and his involuntary sniffed it up.

"Now, give that a few seconds. Carlos." He turned to the slasher cat. "I need to test a high frequency scanner. Please step in that glass box and wait."

He motioned to a small Plexiglas box. Carlos opened it and stepped inside.

"Now, raise your hand if you hear a small screech. Just in a minute." He closed the door and went to Marlene and Maurice.

"I want you Maurice to test the strength of those weights over their." He pointed to weights that were tied by a rope.

"I think I can try this…" Maurice said. He then grunted as he picked it up.

"Marlene, I want you keep an eye on those ducks over there." He then pointed to a small cage filled with at least four ducks.

"Oh, they are cute!" Marlene exclaimed.

"They are blood-thirsty animals. Watch." He took a dead chicken and threw it in the cage. The ducks tore at it an instant.

"Oh, God!" Marlene gasped as she watched them carefully.

"Now, you can try to use the whip on the table to settle them down. Up next is Julien. I want you to check the water pressure on that boiler."

"I don't get an awesome-y job!?" He exclaimed.

"Knowing you, no." Julien groaned as he went over to the boiler. Erik started to sniffle.

"My nose feels weird." He said.

"Don't worry. That will happen." He looked over to see Maurice lifting the heavy weights he was doing fine. Marlene was fine watching the ducks, and Carlos did very well on the test.

Julien was bored on the other hand. He didn't get a great job like them. He sat in the corner next to the boiler. He looked over and saw a tool that was pointed.

He picked it up and started to pretend he was a solider. He then pretended to stab the boiler like it was an enemy. Julien the pierced the side so hard that when he took it out, hot air squirted out and onto Julien.

He screamed as it burned him. A metallic noise followed as the boiler tipped and crushed Julien to death and burning his body.

Everyone looked in shock. Maurice was the first to try to help.

"Julien!" He yelled as he ran. But the weights dropped onto Maurice and crushed his body and popped his head like a balloon. Blood went onto Marlene who was still staring at Julien.

"What the…" She reacted to the blood on her fur. She looked over at the ducks that smelt the blood and jumped out of their cage. Marlene grabbed the whip, but it was too late. The ducks were eating her alive and all she could do was scream.

The ducks stopped and reveled that they ate her whole body, except for her arm which held the whip.

Kowalski ran over to them, but dropped the device that controlled the volume for the scanner and the device Erik had in his nose. It broke into pieces and the two suffered the effects.

A high pitch whine was heard by Carlos and he tried to cover it up. His ears started to bleed and the glass started to crack. Finally, the glass broke and impaled Carlos in several places.

Erik on the other hand screamed as he felt the device in his nose started to expand. The device grew and grew and made Erik barely see past his nose. The expansion stopped as his nose burst and his face exploded.

Kowalski stood there in all the mess. Julien was burned and crushed, Maurice was crushed, Marlene was eaten, Carlos bled from his ears and was impaled by glass, and Erik died of major blood loss and a huge scar tear in his face.

What was he going to tell Skipper?


	2. The Way You Make Me Wheel!

Christmas. A time for good will and happiness for every human and animal. Except for one.

Kowalski had unfortunately, but successfully killed five of his friends. He had to lie and tell everyone that they were transferred to an island that was impossible to locate.

He even made up a fake transcript of the 'route' they made. Skipper was mad at first, but it had to be done someday. Thank God Julian was out of his life.

Kowalski walked over to Central Park and saw some mud that was raised. There, they were buried. No one ever saw him bury them. It happened so fast and had covered this up for a good four weeks.

He went over back to the habitat and put on a fake smile.

"Kowalski! You're just in time!" Skipper exclaimed. "Rico went to get the star for the tree in your lab."

"We're getting a tree?" He asked.

"Yep. In memory of them…" Kowalski gulped.

"The ones that left to the island so suddenly…" Kowalski sighed in relief.

Private sat next to the lab door and enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate.

"This is great!" Private said in a huge smile.

"It's a special recipe from Marlene." Kowalski was sweating a little when he heard that name.

Suddenly, the lab door opened and Rico came out with the door. The door slammed onto Privates body.

Normally, this would just hurt him. But the force of the door slamming broke the cup of hot chocolate and impaled Private's body as the chocolate burned him.

He made a choking noise as the door closed. The team looked at him in horror. Private stumbled and whimpered. He was still alive! Skipper slid over past Rico to get the first aid kit.

Rico was pushed and stumbled back a bit. Kowalski was tending to Private and saw Rico fall sideways and was impaled through the head by the pointed tip of the star. His eyes went through his head and so did the pointed tip.

Rico stood there a lifeless body as his eyes were now on the left side of his face and fell off.

Skipper didn't notice this and went to tend Private. Skipper was able to treat the burns and get most of the glass out. But a huge piece was stuck in his throat. The trio went of to the toy car they had.

"Don't worry, Private! We can go to the hospital." He tried to start the car but wanted to help Private a bit.

"Alright this might hurt…" He put his flipper on the huge piece of glass sticking out of Private's throat and pulled it out. Suddenly, he started to bleed heavily and it stained the car.

Private put his flippers on it to stop it bleeding. Skipper then started to drive the car, but the wheel was shot.

"Damn it!" Skipper went and tried to fix it. Private started to get woozy. He couldn't wait any longer.

Private then shifted over to the driver seat while Skipper had just finished fixing the wheel. He took his flipper off his wound and shifted gears.

"Private, don't!" Kowalski yelled. It was too late.

Private back up the car and had pinned Skipper between the car and a wall. He still was accelerating backwards which made Skipper scream in pain. Suddenly, his foot was caught on the wheel he fixed and his body went with it. He spit out some organs and his eyes popped out of this head.

The only thing that was left was Skipper's body getting torn by the wheel. Meanwhile, Private had bled to death and his head has on the horn, making it constantly honking it.

Kowalski was panicking. He didn't know what to do. Rico impaled himself, Private bled to death, and Skipper was run over and torn. He had to find a way to get out of this.

But the question is, how?


	3. Remains To Be Seen

Kowalski was in the park and had a forlorn look on his face. He had a shovel in his flippers and patted down the muddy ground.

Skipper, Private, and Rico laid there. He sobbed quietly as he put his flipper on his face. How could this happen to him?

He didn't do anything horrible to deserve this. He was like everyone else. But, of course there was nothing he could do. He went up to a barrel that he didn't pay attention to reading on what it was.

He sat on top and quietly sobbed. Then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Kowalski?" He jumped a bit and looked back. He saw it was Max.

"Oh, hi. Don't mind me…" Kowalski said as he was going to get off. But a paw stopped him. Max sat down next to him.

"What's bothering you?" He asked sympathetically. Kowalski hesitated to answer, but mustered all of his courage to tell at least someone the truth.

"I did something horrible." Kowalski said solemnly. "I… I… I killed my friends by accident… and I'm so scared."

Max sat there in horror and freight. But he then felt pity for him and sorrow since that this was clearly an accident. No matter how horrible.

"Kowalski, who did you kill? I promise I won't tell anyone, I just want to help." Max said. Kowalski sniffed a bit.

"I killed Julien, Maurice, Marlene, Rico, Skipper, Private Erik, and Carlos." He said as he took in a big breath.

Max sat there and started to cry a bit and grabbed Kowalski in anger. "You killed who?!"

"I… I…"

"Private." Max said in anger. "You killed my crush and we just got together."

"He was your boyfriend?!" Kowalski asked.

"Only the heart tells the tale, Kowalski. But, why?!" He shouted. Max got off the barrel and so di Kowalski.

They didn't notice that the barrel tipped over and spilled green goo on the graves.

"I didn't mean to kill them! And by the way, Rico killed Private, Skipper killed Rico, and Private killed Skipper. I thought I was responsible for that."

Max sighed. He couldn't argue with this intelligent penguin. Private's death was going to happen since he was on that team.

Max then felt a snow flake fall on his nose. He looked up and so did Kowalski. It was snowing and the clock tower was ringing 12:00.

Christmas Eve. The two animals were supposed to feel the holiday sprit, but they can only feel gloom.

"How long were they dead?" Max turned and asked him.

"Three days." Kowalski replied.

Max sighed again. He then felt the ground shake a bit. Max was confused about this.

"Did the Mayor make a train station under Central Park?" He asked.

Kowalski shook his head. "Not that I know of." Max looked behind Kowalski and saw the barrel they sat on had spilled.

He pointed and Kowalski turned. His jaw dropped. The green goo was radioactive waste that the humans were pumping out of a tree.

The ground shook and it cracked. Green light came out of it. The two animals saw a paw come out of the light.

It seemed to be burnt and flesh was exposed. More paws came from the ground and it was all too familiar to Kowalski.

A blood stained flipper, what appeared to be a flattened paw, a paw with bite marks on it, a paw with dirt on it, one with glass through it, and a flipper with a tire track on it.

The bodies came out and Kowalski and Max ran to the zoo.

What they saw were the walking corpse of the friends they killed and they had distinct features that made anyone vomit.


	4. We're Scrooged!

Max and Kowalski went into the zoo and closed the gates. They made sure it was locked.

Those corpses…. They would never forget those. What seemed like their friends now turned into nightmares.

Julien's body was burnt and had flesh exposed everywhere. His organs seemed to hang out of his stomach as if the boiler he was crushed with burnt it away.

Private had glass from the cup he drank stuck on him. His flippers were bloodied and had a big gash on his throat. It seemed to squirt a bit of blood from it, but he didn't care.

Marlene was truly terrifying. Kowalski thought the ducks ate her whole body, but they threw most of it up and he was able to bury that. So now, Marlene had bite marks and saliva on her body. She carried the whip in he severed, but surgically attached arm.

Skipper had tire marks on his body. His stomach was opened up, but there was nothing there. All of organs were thrown up when he got run over. Now it was a huge empty open chasm in his stomach which freaked Kowalski out.

Erik was covered in dirt and green goo. His entire nose was gone and most of his mouth. All that was left was the back half of his head which included his back teeth, back of his tongue, ears that were cut badly, eyes, and some of his jaw bone that was exposed. He held it up with his paw as it kept falling off.

Maurice was now a flattened lemur. His head was popped and the remains of his head's skin hung on his neck. Some of the skin fell off as he walked and looked like a peeled banana. His torso was flattened and walked with a limp was if he was made of paper.

Carlos was now covered in blood and glass. His fur was drenched with blood and glass was stuck to him in several places like his mouth, chest, back, tail, and some on his eyes. Kowalski noticed his ears were cut by the glass and were as badly damaged as Erik's.

And finally Rico. A hole was present through his head that showed his brain. Most of the time, it would squirt out blood and brain matter. And another notable feature was his eyes. He had none! They were forced through his head when he got impaled with the star.

The group of cadavers limped closer to the zoo and Max and Kowalski panicked.

"What are we going to do?" Max asked. Kowalski thought for a second.

"To my habitat!" The two ran and immediately closed the door.

The two breathed heavily from their running and panic. Not a good mixture.

"Now what?" Max asked.

"Well, we stay here and wait for the end of the world."

"Doesn't it end on December 21?" Max asked. Kowalski chuckled.

"First of all, the 21st past already and second, you actually believe that?"

Max nodded. "I believe almost everything. As long it comes from a reliable source."

The two animals then heard screams and bites from the surface. Max and Kowalski both made sure that all the doors were closed.

They both knew there was no where to escape. They had no choice other than stay here or be a zombie.

Basically; they were scrooged!


End file.
